


הנווד על ים הערפל

by Areola



Series: המערה [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Reading, הנוקמים, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: סטיב משלים את היסטוריית הקריאה שלו
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: המערה [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927654





	הנווד על ים הערפל

נדרשו לו מספר ימים על מנת להתעשת, לנער את זיכרון הקרח ולהפוך את החדר הקטן שהוקצה לו למקלט זמני. מקלט הרדיו נעלם, שמיכת הצמר הצבאית הוחלפה באחרת, והקולונל ("פיורי. אתה לא צריך להצדיע. זה כבוד גדול לעבוד איתך, קפטן אמריקה") אמר לו: "ברוך הבא אל העתיד."

העתיד... לא נראה טוב יותר. העתיד היה אפור, מפויח וצורם, מלא רעשים שזחלו מתחת עורו ובניינים שפצעו את קו הרקיע. אפילו מוקדם בבוקר, כשהתגנב מהמפקדה אל הרחוב, נדמו אורות הניאון לדמם אל הכביש. סטיב מצא את עצמו נזכר בברוקלין הפוטוריסטית של ג`וזף סטלה: קוביסטית, ליצנית ובעיקר בלתי-אפשרית. בניו-יורק 2011, 0600, נדמה היה כי ברוקלין משוברת-הקווים של סטלה מתרגשת עליו במלוא הדרתה המתכתית. כמו תאונה הממתינה להתרחש.

הוא רץ באדיקות את שלושת המיילים שלו (ושקל להוסיף מייל נוסף. בחדר הכושר החליפו סוכנים בלתי-נראים את שקי האגרוף שפירק מרוב תסכול) כשעיניו נפלו על דמות קטנה. סמוך לשיח בגוניות פורח, על ספסל עץ במרכז שדרת פארק, ישבה אישה צעירה כשעיניה רכונות מעל... ספר.

או משהו שנראה כספר – מאסה של דפים בכריכת נייר רכה, שהעלמה קיפלה לשניים על מנת להיטיב ולקרוא. סטיב מצמץ, האט, וביצע פניית פרסה חדה.

"אממ-"

היא השמיעה צווחה קלה של הפתעה.

סטיב קפץ לאחור. הוא הסמיק, התנצל – "זה בסדר! אני פשוט מאבדת תחושה של זמן כשאני קוראת, אתה לא צריך-" – ואחרי שהתנצל שוב, הרהיב עוז לשאול האם, במקרה, היא יכולה לומר לו "מה את קוראת?"

שמה היה ננסי ("רק ננסי! גברת אידלמן זו אמא שלי, ולמען האמת אני מעדיפה מיז-"). היא עבדה ב"בארנס אנד נובל", עשר דקות מכאן על 150 מזרח ("אבל אנחנו לא פותחים עד תשע") ו"מתה על פנטזיה אורבאנית".

"אני עושה עכשיו מרתון גיימן." היא סגרה בזהירות את החוברת המרוטה שבחיקה: עכברוש בכתום זעקני ריצד על כריכה שחורה. סטיב מצמץ. "גיימן?"

"ניל גיימן – רק סופר הפנטזיה הגדול של דורנו-" היא גלגלה את עיניה – שנצנצו כשדיברה – והוא מצא את עצמו נזכר בסמל ראשון או`קלי, מפשפש בתוך ערימת תילים שפעם הייתה בית, רק על מנת למשות כרך מפויח של "השאון והזעם". (ועל אף שג`ייס מחה את הספר בעדינות ותחב אותו על מלוא כובד משקלו לתוך תרמיל הגב שלו, נחמץ לבו של סטיב, כי גם סביבם נדמה העולם לקרוס).

המאה העשרים ואחת הייתה מלאה התנצלויות והסברים. סטיב התנצל (הוא לא התכוון להעליב. הוא פשוט לא הכיר את ניל גיימן) וננסי הסבירה ("ניל גיימן הוא... ובכן- הוא התחיל בתור כותב קומיקס, אבל עכשיו הוא כותב ספרים, כן? אתה יודע מה, זה העותק הישן שלי של `עולם לא עולם`...")

אותו בוקר חזר סטיב למטה `שילד` כשספר פרי עטו של ניל גיימן תחוב בכיסו. בצידה הפנימי של הכריכה שורבט מספר הטלפון של בחורה קטנה שחייכה יותר מדי ודיברה מהר מדי.

חמש שעות לאחר מכן הודיע לו הקולונל פיורי כי "אני חושב שיש לי משימה בשבילך".

~

הקריאה בגיימן נדחתה לטובת שבוע אינטנסיבי של לחימה לצד איש בחליפת פלדה מעופפת, צמד סוכנים חשאיים, מדען שהפך לענק ירוק ו-בכן. אל מהמיתולוגיה הנורדית. אי לכך קיבל סטיב את כניסתו של גזע חייזרי לתמונה בהבנה יחסית (סטיב נשבע לעצמו שיפסיק להיות מופתע).

הוא ישן עשר שעות, התקלח, ואז ישן ארבע שעות נוספות לפני שנזכר בספר – מלבן בשחור, סגול וציאן פלורוסנטיים – שנח על שולחן הכתיבה שלו, ממתין לקורא.

סטיב לא היה קורא קל-דעת: הוא מעולם לא קיפל אוזני-חמור באמצע הספרים שקרא, מעולם לא שרבט את מחשבותיו בשולי הדף, ומעולם, מעולם לא נטש ספר באמצע (ספרים היו מותרות וסטיב נאלץ לחסוך פרוטה לפרוטה עבור מינוי לספרייה). `עולם לא עולם`, על עלילתו הסהרורית, גיבורו חסר-ההשראה ופרטי הפרטים שנדמו לגחך אליו באירוניה לא-מובנת, איימו לשבור את רוחו לראשונה מזה שנים.

"מממ..." טוני סטארק, שפקד את מטה שילד "בענייני עבודה. הוא לא יפריע לך" (עינו האחת של הקולונל נעצה בסטארק מבט שנראה נזעם כפליים מכפי שהפיק אדם רגיל משתי עיניו גם יחד), רכן מעל כתפו של סטיב. "גיימן, בחירה לא שגרתית, קָפ."

סטיב התעלם ממנו בהפגנתיות. הוא העביר דף, משים את עצמו קורא, ומזווית עינו לכד את המבט המשועשע בעיניו של סטארק.

סטיב מעולם לא סיים את גיימן.

לזכותו, יאמר שהקדיש לכך את מיטב זמנו. הוא התחיל שלוש פעמים, ואז המשיך מעמוד חמישים (שם נעצר בפעם הראשונה) ובסופו של דבר-

פיורי טען, ובצדק, שכיחידת עילית, על חברי הנוקמים לחלוק מגורים משותפים. סטארק טען, ובצדק, כי אין שום סיבה שיעתיק את ביתו לקסרקטין צבאי מעופש כשכל מגדל סטארק (וקרוב לוודאי מחצית ממנהטן) עומדים לרשותו.

איש לא שאל לדעתו של סטיב.

החדר – או אולי מוטב לומר הסוויטה – שהוקצתה לסטיב במגדל סטארק הייתה גדולה פי חמש מדירת ילדותו בברוקלין. ועל שולחן הכתיבה בפינה, מתחת אקוורל מקורי של טרנר, נח עותק מהוה ובלתי מרשים של `הקומדיה האנושית` מאת וויליאם סרויאן.

סטיב גמע את הספר בלילה אחד נטול שינה.

למחרת הופיע בחדרו `קנרי-רו` מאת ג`ון סטיינבק. עיניו של סטיב נאורו והוא נטל בזהירות את הספר. לפני שנים לא רבות (לפני עידן ועידנים), בכה כשקנדי נאלץ לשלח את כלבו הזקן, ואז המשיך וקרא את `ענבי זעם` (גם בברוקלין, ניו-יורק, נאלצה שרה רוג`רס לרדוף אחר עבודות מזדמנות. הוא עקב אחר צילומיה של דורותיאה לאנג בעיתון וזיהה בהם את הרחוב המפויח שהשתרע נימים-נימים מתחת לקליפת העיר התוססת; את עצמו, את אמא ובאקי, במאבק תמידי אחר פרוסת הלחם הבאה).

`קאנרי-רו` היה מלבב להפתיע. קריאתו נקטעה באמצע, על ידי לא אחר מלוקי. האל הזועם הגדיל דובון פרווה לגובה עשר קומות, והצעצוע הענק צעד במורד השדרה החמישית שכל רמזוריה הפכו לשלגונים.

"וזו עדיין לא שעת השיא," ציין סטארק. קולו, מאחורי מסכת הפלדה, נשמע מתכתי ומסונתז.

הם נטרלו את הדובון (עין הנץ ירה חץ מכוון היטב הישר למרכז הבקרה שלו), התפנו לטפל בתנועה (היה זה עניין קצת יותר מסובך. עוד בשנות השלושים ידע סטיב שלא להסתבך עם נהגי המוניות של ניו-יורק), ואז פנו להתווכח על גורלו של הדובי (במגדל סטארק היו קרוב לחמישים קומות, איירון-מן וודאי יוכל לוותר על כמה מהן). למרבה המזל, הכיר ברוס מדען בשם האנק פים ששכלל מכשיר לצמצום אובייקטים. "הוא ישמח לעזור לנו."

סטיב חזר לקרוא אחרי מקלחת ארוכה במיוחד (הרמזורים אמנם חזרו לצורתם המקורית, אך עד לאותו אירוע מבורך, נזלה כמות משמעותית של גלידה על מדיו של קפטן אמריקה).

~

הנדבן האלמוני של סטיב השאיל לו את כל ספרי סטיינבק ואז עבר לווירג`יניה וולף. סטיב קרא בזמנו את `חדרו של ג`ייקוב`, אך כשאחת מנערות האוניברסיטה של באקי התחילה לפטפט על וולף, פמיניזם ומגדר, עלה הסומק והציף את פניו (הוא לא היה אינטלקטואל ונערות צריכות היו לעשות ככל העולה על רוחן, אך סטיב הרגיש שאיננו יכול להמשיך לקרוא את וולף בגלוי).

כעת, מרחק שנות דור מהזמן האבוד ההוא, קרא סטיב את `אורלנדו`, אחר פתח בזהירות את `מרת דלאוויי`. היה זה עותק ישן, בן עשרים או שלושים שנה לכל הפחות, והדפים רשרשו תחת ידיו כמו לחישת עלי-שלכת. מישהו או מישהי רשמו את מחשבותיהם בשולי הדפים, וכשמצא את עצמו מעלעל בחזרה לעמוד הראשון, נתקל סטיב בשם מוכר מצידה הפנימי של הכריכה. "מריה סטארק".

סטארק. לא מפתיע.

היא רשמה מחשבות רנדומאליות (נוסחה לחישוב ביומאסה, ו-הווארד! ו-כן, כל כך... כן), ותחבה אינספור פתקאות מצהיבות לתוך הספר. סטיב הסיר בעדינות פתק אחר פתק בעודו קורא את העמודים המתאימים, אחר החזיר אותם למקומם בחרדת קודש, מצחו הולך ומתקמט ככל שיומה של גברת דלאוויי התקרב אל סופו.

הוא חשב על מרת דלאווי, עטופה וכמעט-מוגנת בחיי הנוחות הלונדוניים שלה, כמו גוזל בתוך שיליית ביצה סדוקה-בקושי. הכאב רפרף ונסוג לאורך כל הספר, נגע וחלף בשלוחות דקיקות (האם כך הרגישה מריה סטארק? פקעת רוחשת של מילים, פרחים ורוחות מאחורי הציפורניים שנגזזו בקפידה? סטיב חשב על פגי, על כרכומים שניצתו בחושך ולרגע, תהה כלום אי פעם היה מאושר באמת).

ימים ספורים לאחר מכן, במהלך ריצת הבוקר שלו, חלף על פני חנות פרחים זעירה (תלוליות ורדים נשפכו אל הרחוב; דרבניות, ציפורן ואפונה ריחנית, כמו אי של ג`ונגל פראי בלב העיר); סטיב ניסה לדמיין את אנתוני סטארק מדבר עם אמו על ספרות, אך מריה הייתה מסוג האנשים שעשו הרבה ואמרו מעט (וסטארק דיבר הרבה ואמר מעט). בסופו של דבר, נעלם `מרת דלאוויי` והתחלף ב`1984`. המחשבה המעורפלת, כי עליו לומר משהו, להכיר בנדיבותו של טוני, התפוגגה לכלל מזימה נוספת של דוקטור ואן-דום.

~

שרון קרטר היא שהכירה לו את ג`ין ריז.

במבט ראשון, נדמה היה לו כי הוא רואה את פגי (לכודה אך לא חסרת-אונים, כבר משקללת את כל דרכי המילוט. קטנה אך לא שברירית). הם פעלו היטב כצוות, ושרון החבולה חייכה את אותו חיוך מוכר – חיוכה של פגי – כשהציע לשאת אותה אל האמבולנס שהמתין להם בשדה התעופה. "לא תודה, קפטן. אני אסתדר לבד."

הוא התקשה שלא לשים לב לשוני בין אז לעכשיו. אז היה סטיב טוראי קטן ואסטמטי, רץ בקושי את עשרת המיילים שהוקצבו לו כשעיניו נישאות לעבר סמל קרטר. מה שנותר מסטיב ההוא, הסתתר מאחורי מסת השרירים ושבעים שנות המוניטין של קפטן אמריקה.

הוא נתקל בה שוב, במסדרונות שילד, אחר במשימה נוספת – אז חייכה אליו מאחורי משקפי ריי-באן, ונראתה כמעט ממזרית כשהרימה את תת-המקלע שלה במעין הצדעה מאולתרת. כשנשאל על ידי פיורי אם יסכים לשוב ולעבוד איתה, השיב סטיב בהן. אי לכך יצאו יחד לבחון ולחסל תא חדש של הידרה במונטריאול. כשחזרו - בשמונה בבוקר על פי שעון ניו-יורק, הזמין אותה סטיב לארוחת בוקר עם הנוקמים.

"הגיע הזמן," מלמל קלינט.

נטשה נעצה בו מבט מצמית. "שתוק ותאכל את הדגנים שלך."

"לפעמים אני מרגישה זרה," התוודתה שרון (כמעט שלושה חודשים לאחר מכן), "זרה, ואישה, ואחרת."

(הוא החל לקרוא ב-`ים סרגאסו הרחב`, ותהה אם סיפורה של ברתה/אנטואנט איננו בעצם סיפורה של שרון/פגי. איננו בעצם סיפורו של סטיב – על הזר שעוטה פנים מוכרות, ולכן נידון להשתגע).

נטשה, שהציצה לרגע מעבר לכתפו, הפטירה ש"ספרים עושים אותך מטורף," ושבה לצפות בסרטי פעולה. גם האלימות על המסך, חשב סטיב, נראתה כמו חיקוי מגומגם לחיים האמיתיים, אך הוא שתק ושמר את מחשבותיו לעצמו. לפני המלחמה, חלם סטיב לצייר קומיקס: לאייר את עלילותיהם של גיבורים הרואיים שנלחמו ברשע, נאבקו למען החלום האמריקאי ושבו הביתה עטורים זרי ניצחון.

המלחמה פוגגה את תשוקתו לקומיקס ולגיבורי-על.

"זאת פנטזיה," הסבירה שרון, באחת השיחות שניהלו ביניהם. "אין דם, הסוף טוב והטובים תמיד מנצחים." ("זה כיף," אמר סטארק ביובש. "לכל אמריקאי שני יש רובה. אנשים חושבים שמלחמה זה משחק.")

הם יצאו למסעדה (שרון הסיטה את עיניה במבוכה כשמשך עבורה את הכיסא), לסרט (סטיב לא הבין מחצית מהבדיחות. השאר לא הצחיקו אותו), אחר הזמינה אותו שרון לאירוע הקראה שבועי בשדרה העשירית – שיצא מכלל שליטה ברגע שמישהו הכריז "היי, זה קפטן אמריקה!" (מכשירי טלפון ניידים נשלפו, סטיב גירד את פדחתו, והעמיד פני אידיוט כששרון נטלה את זרועו והכריזה ש"אנחנו לא כאן מטעם העבודה, סטיב לא מחלק עכשיו חתימות.")

הם סיימו את הערב בדירתה שבווילאג`. שרון שאלה אם ירצה לעלות לקפה, וסטיב הנהן.

"אני..." גמגם סטיב בעת שפשט את חולצתו. "אף פעם לא- עם אף אחת-"

היה לה חיוך מרגיע, ששרון הבזיקה לעברו בעת שרכנה ונשקה קצרות לשפתיו. "אתה מתוק. יהיה בסדר."

אחר כך, ליטפה את עורפו ואמרה לו ללכת לישון (מיטתה הייתה קטנה מדי וסטיב הרגיש מגושם וטיפש: כאילו בכל העולם לא נשארו מילים שיוכלו לגשר בין העבר שלו להווה שלה).

~

כל כנופיית הנוקמים (וכשני שליש מהעולם המערבי) הפכה עדה לפרידתם של טוני סטארק וּוירג`יניה פוטס.

סטיב חיבב את פפר: העלמה פוטס מעולם לא צחקה עליו כשצעק לתוך הסטארק-פון שלו, תמיד הסבירה בסבלנות כיצד פועל כל מכשיר במטבח, ובמקרה אחד ידוע לשמצה, נטלה את הטאבלט של סטיב מבין אצבעותיו, וכעבור מספר דקות, הכריזה ש"טיפלתי בבעיה. בפעם הבאה, אל תפתח אימיילים מכתובות שאתה לא מכיר, בסדר סטיב?"

סטיב היה בין הראשונים להבחין בהיעדרה, וקרוב לוודאי האחרון להיתקל בכותרות הסנסציוניות בעיתונים.

"סטארק תמיד היה קפריזי," סיכמה שרון כשסיפר על טוני- ספון עמוק בתוך המעבדה שלו (כמו כאב-גרון בלוע המגדל. עיניו היו אדומות כשכשל לתוך המעלית, וגרונו ניחר כשהודיע ביובש כי "להוציא פלישת חייזרים או טלפון בהול מהנשיא – אל תטרחו לקרוא לי").

בינתיים, כיוון שאיש לא חפץ בחברתו של טוני (וטוני לא חפץ בחברתו של איש. דבר שהקשה על קיום אימונים סדירים), העביר סטיב את זמנו בהיכרות מחדש עם המוזיאונים של ניו-יורק. הגוגנהיים השאיר אותו פעור פה, והמטרופוליטן כילה קרוב לשבוע מזמנו. מתקפת רובוטים בניו-אינגלנד גזלה ממנו ארבעה ימים, אך סטיב המשיך במרץ לדל-באריו ולמוּמה.

כששאל אותה היכן יוכל למצוא חנות לציוד אמנות, משכה שרון בכתפיה ונשקה לו קצרות (פירושו של דבר היה כי אין לה מושג, אך סטיב מקסים והיא סומכת עליו שיסתדר בעצמו. הם יצאו מזה ארבעה חודשים וסטיב החל להסיט את מבטו כשעשתה זאת). הוא גרד את פדחתו, נאנח, ואחרי שנכשל לאתר את מבוקשו ב"גוגל", לבש את מעילו ויצא לרחוב.

הוא זכר שראה חנות יצירה אי שם על השדרה ה63, וכיוון שנדמה לרוץ לכל מקום מאז התעורר בגופו החדש, רץ גם לשם (אנשים הרבו לרוץ בעתיד. הם רצו לעבודה, רצו אחרי האוטובוס, והתעוררו השכם בבוקר, פשוט כדי לרוץ).

"איך אני יכול לעזור לך?" המוכר, צעיר עם כרבולת סגולה ועגיל באף, הניח בצד את עיסוקיו כדי לסייע לסטיב.

"אני, אממ..."

לפני המלחמה, נהג סטיב להזמין צבעי שמן ומכחולים מקטלוג דיק בליק. נייר עלה ביוקר, אך באקי הכיר ברנש שאחותו עבדה במתפרת קנבס, וסטיב רכש את שאריות האריג במחיר מוזל.

הוא מעולם לא ראה כמות כה גדולה של ציוד מרוכזת במקום אחד.

"אולי תנסה לכוון אותי...? מה אתה מחפש?"

סטיב רכש עפרון.

השעה עדיין הייתה מוקדמת כששב למגדל סטארק. הוא העביר את אצבעותיו על העיפרון. מוט גרפיט מצופה בעץ. לפחות העפרונות, חשב, נותרו זהים.

חלל המגורים היה ריק. סטיב שוטט כה וכה, תוהה היכן ימצא נייר, ולבסוף התפשר על גיליון הניוזוויק שנח על אחת הכורסאות. הוא החל לשרבט בין הכתבות, משנה את תווי פניהם של מצולמים ומוסיף ציוני דרך ככל העולה על רוחו כשחריקת דלתות, מלווה בניחוח עז של אלכוהול הפרה את הדממה.

"קפ." סטארק רכן מעבר לכתפו.

"טוני."

טוני נטל את העיתון, הרים אותו, והביט בתצלום של הנשיא. את פניו של אובמה האפיל דיוקנו של כלב מים פורטוגלי. גבתו של טוני התרוממה. "חרוש קצת, לא?"

סטיב משך בכתפיו. הוא לא ידע מה לצייר.

~

"צייר את מה שאתה רואה מסביבך." ד"ר באנר היה ברנש שקט ונעים הליכות. עיניו מעטו לחייך ביחד עם פיו, אך הוא היה אדיב, מנומס לבריות וסטיב לא התקשה לחבב אותו.

הוא צייר את ד"ר באנר.

"זה מאוד יפה. יש לך הרבה כשרון." באנר חייך את אותו חיוך נטול שמחה שלו. "אני נראה כאן עצוב."

"אתה מוכרח לצייר את המפלצות מהסרט שהיינו בו-" עיניו של קלינט ניצתו כשהבחין באוגדן הרישומים.

"ככה?" שאל סטיב.

חיוך רחב איים לקרוע את פניו של עין הנץ. "וואו, זה כל כך ריאליסטי!"

"אתה חייב להפסיק לשעשע את ברטון," אמרה נטשה. היא בקשה שיצייר עבורה את לארה קרופט. "אבל לא כמו אנג`לינה ג`ולי. ועם חזה קטן יותר, בבקשה."

בלילה, מצא את עצמו חוזר למפציצים ששאגו מעל התעלה. שבועות בודדים לפני נורמנדי, נשלחו הפולשים למשימת סיכול מודיעיני בעורף האויב: ג`ונס טען כי הוא מסוגל לזהות את שריקת מטוסי הלופטוואפה בחשיכה, וסטיב, שגדל בלב אחד המטרופולינים העמוסים בעולם, מוכן היה להישבע כי איננו זוכר לילות אפלים יותר. כשהתעורר, מתנשף ושטוף זיעה, הושיט את ידו לאוגדן, וצייר את פניו של ד`ארנייה שניצתו מתוך האפלולית (הם פשטו את נעליהם של שישה שבויים גרמנים, ומשך קרוב לשנה וחצי לא סבלו מפטרת).

שרון, שמצאה את אוגדן הרישומים נח על שידת הלילה לצד מיטתו, הפכה בעיון דף אחר דף לפני שהניחה את החוברת ושלבה את ידיה בחיקה. "אני לא יודעת מה להגיד לך, סטיב." עיניה שוטטו באי-נוחות על רצפת הפרקט. "המלחמה נגמרה לפני כל כך הרבה זמן."

"נפרדתי משרון," הכריז למחרת בבוקר. להוציא את סטיב וקערת הדגנים שלו, היה המטבח ריק מאדם.

"צר לי לשמוע, אדון רוג`רס," אמר ג`רוויס בשקט.

"זה בסדר, ג`רוויס. זו לא אשמתך."

כששב לחדרו, המתינו לו קפטן יוסריאן ולב טולסטוי הצעיר על מדף הספרים.

~

"אנשים כבר לא קוראים ספרים," הרהר סטיב, כמעט חודש לאחר מכן. הנוקמים בקרו ביפן: מפלצת דמוית גודזילה (" _ גודזילה _ ", התעקש קלינט) עלתה מן הים ונדרש כוח מיוחד על מנת להתמודד עם המפגע. לאחר מכן התעקש טוני לסחוב אותו לכנס דוג`ינשי, בו עמד וחילק חתימות למעריצים שעמדו ונופפו בחוברות קומיקס ("מנגה" תיקן טוני, "ואל תקרא את זה- אמרתי לך לא להסתכל, סטיב!" בחוברות, מסתבר, קיימו מבחר גיבורי-על יחסי-אישות זה עם זה).

"אני קורא ספרים," התעקש קלינט, שעיין בחוברת שהביא עמו טוני. מבטי הזימה המזויפים שלו גרמו לסטיב להאדים כעגבנייה.

"קומיקס זה לא ספרים," אמרה נטשה ביובש. בטיסה חזרה לניו-יורק, מצא את עצמו נזכר כמעט באקראי בבחורה משדרת פארק. נטשה שלפה חוברת קומיקס בכריכת כרום נוצצת והאותיות על הכריכה היפיפייה אייתו: סנדמן, נייל גיימן.

המתנקשת הרימה גבה כשהבחינה בו מסתכל עליה. "לא חשבתי שאתה קורא קומיקס."

הוא טלטל את ראשו.

"גם לא את גיימן," הוסיפה אחרי שסיפר לה על המפגש. (אך הוא קרא את ברט איסטון אליס ונרתע ממנו כמעט כפי שנרתע מגיימן).

האביב חזר לשדרת פארק: הבגוניות שוב נשפכו אל המדרכה, צעיפי משי וכותנה החליפו את הצמר והאקריל, וריח המאפים הנישא ממאפיה סמוכה גרם לו לחשוב על פאריס. הוא זכר את הנערה (פאנטין): את עיניה השחורות ופיה האדום, וכיצד נרדם לצידה בלילה שלמחרת נאומו של דה-גול. הפולשים הקדישו יום נוסף לחיפוש אחר ד`ארנייה (הצרפתי נכשל ליצור קשר בחמש-עשרה לאוגוסט), ובעשרים ושבע ארזו את מיטלטליהם והמשיכו הלאה, למשימה הבאה.

לבסוף, לאחר היסוסים רבים, שלף סטיב את אוגדן הרישומים שלו והחל לצייר. אנשי עסקים בחליפותיהם המחויטות, נשים צעירות מסיעות עגלות טיול, כלבים וספסלים. כולם מיהרו בעתיד:

"אני מצטערת סטיב. אבל אני ממש חייבת לזוז." שום קריצה לא המתינה מתחת לחיוכה הקפוא של פפר פוטס. "תשמור על טוני בשבילי, בסדר?"

"הזמן רץ!" שאג פיורי. "הפצצה המחורבנת לא מחכה לאף אחד!"

טוני, שיכור למחצה, גירד את חזהו בעצבנות. "זה העתיד, סטיב. לאנשים אין זמן לקרוא."

~

מתחת למסכת הברזל, התגלה טוני כפסימיסט חסר תקנה (סטיב כבש את המחשבות על דיומא, ואז שב ואוורר אותן. ארוס נכלא במצודה: תנטוס הקסים את הצרפתים לפני ששיסף את גרונותיהם). הם היו רחוקים מלהיות חברים: סטיב האמין בעבודת צוות, סטייק טוב וברוח האמריקאית. סטארק נהג לומר שהוא מאמין במילטון פרידמן וקרוב לוודאי שלא האמין בשום דבר ולאף אחד. הוא לא טרח להסתיר את גבו המצולק, אך בפעם היחידה בה הבחין במבטו המזועזע של סטיב, מרפק אותו – במסווה של מחווה ידידותית – בכוח רב במיוחד.

"בכל זאת, אם תרצה לדבר על זה-"

סטארק הביט בו בבוז. לחייו של סטיב האדימו, והוא אצר את המילים המגומגמות שחמקו בקושי בעד שפתיו (ועדיין, מאוחר יותר, חמקו ההרהורים מהצינוק האפל בו כלא אותם. סטיב לא הופתע למצוא מהדורה ראשונה של "הרוזן ממונטה כריסטו" בין מדפי הספרייה, ולא הופתע להיווכח בהיעדרו של "שלושת המוסקטרים".

כששאל את ג`רוויס היכן יוכל למצוא את הספר, הפנתה אותו הבינה המלאכותית לפרויקט גוטנברג.

השעה הייתה אחת וחצי לפנות בוקר.

"פרויקט גוטנברג הוא אתר אינטרנט," ציין ג`רוויס.

סטיב העביר את הלילה בקריאת מעלליהם של אתוס, פורטוס, אראמיס וד`ארטניאן. בין דפי הספר, כמו בילדותו, היה העולם מובן: הטובים היו טובים, הרשעים רשעים, מעשים טובים באו על גמולם ומעשי נבלה באו על עונשם.

שם, כאז, הייתה המלחמה צודקת).

~

הרחק משם, הוסיף ים סיבויאן לערסל את עצמותיהם של שלוש מאות מלחי הבירמינגהם, ושרידיה של הפרינסטון החלידו והפכו לשוניות. שרון טעתה. המלחמה לא נגמרה מעולם. היא רק התפוררה לתוך הקרקע, נאכלה על ידי חיות בר, שקעה אל לב האוקיאנוס כדי להתפרץ שוב במקום אחר, בזמן אחר.

אור הבוקר הראשון מצא אותו חושב על באקי ופגי. הוא מצמץ את דיוקנותיהם אל מאחורי אישוניו, והמשיך לצייר את המלחמה.


End file.
